


Making It Count

by HauntedSecrets (Bubberd)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Hawaii Five-0, Prologue, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 08:19:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3721801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubberd/pseuds/HauntedSecrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's never been simple for Lia and Steve. This is their journey to where they are and what is to become. The road to love should be easy. Not if they can help it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making It Count

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything Hawaii 5.0 that is all CBS and whatever is not in the show I made up so yeah.
> 
> Authors Note: This story and other chapters are all background/one shots about the life and road of my OC and Steve McGarrett. It will follow roughly my companion series about to start that takes place during the show. I hope you all enjoy! I really enjoy writing. Also. I am so Pro Kono/Steve in actual realness. Just not in writing for me! Much love to all! Have a gander!

**The Beginning.**

Lia stared at the cliff in front of her and let out a heavy sigh.

"Well. Fuck me."

She would have this kind of luck. She looked at her data pad again and the reading was blinking above her location. This was extremely annoying. Who would put the monitor at the top of this cliff? Why was it out here to begin with? Looking around she shook her head and walked over to her backpack. It wasn't a difficult climb. She had done many free solo climbs on the island before. She just needed to be aware of her surroundings.  
She laid a safety pad on the ground beneath her route and began her climb up the rocks. It was fairly stable. If she came to a point where she had to reassess her grips she did need be. It took about 15 minutes before she boosted herself up on the cliffs edge and she was glad. The sun was being unbearable today. Grabbing her backpack she took out the water and gulped a few sips down. She stood up and took in the Ko'Olau Range. She had to admit. There were plenty of other places to make roots for her graduate program and she was sure as hell happy to be in Hawaii.

Turning around she found the monitor device awkwardly placed near the wall of the mountain. Lia walked over and downloading the files onto an USB, then plugged it back into her tablet. She looked over the recent graphs and became confused.

"I don't even understand. What?" She whispered. This was going to stress her out.

These kind of readings are not normal, nor do they make sense for this park of the island. She turned and looked at the ground for signs of movement in the area. She saw fresh boot marks leading into the crevice in the wall. This was man made. Not like the ruins, this was a fresh hole in the mountain and not welcome by any means. Taking out her flashlight she slid through the hole and into the pretty decent size cave. She ran her flashlight across the walls and came to a site that made her blood boil. Explosives, ammo, and what looked like drugs containers.

"Damn it," She whispered. The Navy had contacted them at the USGS of recent reports of seismic activity on a pretty dead volcano. It would not be far off to assume drug runners had been blasting holes in the mountain to hide their product. She took some photos with her phone and grabbed one of the dynamite sticks to show Bob back at base. He would definitely want to see this. She high tailed out of the cave and got a rope from her backpack. Staking it to the ground she secured herself and lowered her body to the bottom of the cliff. She was in the middle of unhooking her harness when a person came out of the foliage behind her.

"Aloha," The man greeted her. She nodded to him politely.

"Aloha, out for a hike?" She questioned and took in his appearance.

Young, military based she guessed. His stance was alert and the fact he had a military weapon holstered on his hip. That raised some precautions. His attire was not out of the ordinary if he was hiking. Had all the equipment and basic kit for survival. Looked like he had been out here for a while or he forget to shave the last couple days. She hoped it was just. Friendly stop and go.

"It's a beautiful day." He replied looking to the clear skies, "Thought I might take a hike. You a climber?" He asked pointing to the harness, "You know It's not safe alone on these cliffs."

She gave him a big toothy smile, "Thanks for the concern brah but I think I can handle it." She cut the rope and put her tools into the pack. The man stayed behind her. She turned and raised her eyebrow, "Need anything else? Water? Food? I'm kind of busy. But by all means stand there."

He held up his hands in defense, "I'm good." Then gave her a pointed look, "You be careful though. I mean what I say. Some of these parts aren't too kind to others."

She saluted him, "Duely noted sir. " Then just like that. He was on his way. She let a very held breathe she didn't realize she was holding and began her hike down to the camp.  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Bob Harris was a patient man in all things except when it came to Lia. She was a firecracker. Adventurous and stupid rolled into one. She was his most prized student. Also over the last couple years he has grown very fond of her. She was only 16 when she graduated college and reached out to him about his program. Now here they are 4 years later with one of most anticipated projects for research on the island. But it came with a cost. She was the most aggravating stress inducing person he had ever worked with, through her means had him and their peers questioning how she got things done she was 98 percent successful most of the time. So when he saw Lia come back to the camp after being gone for quite a few hours he let out a sigh of relief.

"I thought I was going to have to call for backup. Did you fall off a cliff?" He questioned noting her dusty appearance.

"Hardly," She quipped. She turned her back as she rummaged through her pack. When she found what she was looking for she tossed it into the air towards Bob who caught it fast.

She took her time to tell him what had happened, "I was up near the pass." He frowned. "Don't do that. It's unbecoming. I was fine. Anyway. Up there I found the Seismograph that was missing on top of a cliff. Once I climbed up," another pointed look that she ignores. "I noticed it was located near the entrance of a small man made cave. Which I thought to myself. Gee Lia. That doesn't seem right." Bob chuckled as she continued, "I walked in and that was inside. Along with some ammo and what I am pretty sure are drugs."

He nodded, "What did the monitor show?" He whispered as he ran his hand over the dynamite.

She exhaled loudly, "Either we are sitting on a dead volcano that will suddenly erupt tomorrow. Or-"

"Or we have blasting in the mountain for drug caves." He finished for her.

Lia stood with her hands on her hips and nodded, "Yep."

Bob let out a low whistle, "Damn. The Navy is going to be very interested in hearing this. Anyone see you come out of the cave?"

She stayed quiet and licked her lips. He gave her a pointed look.

"Lia…"

She saved, "Ok! One guy, probably a hiker." Then cocked her head to the side in thought "But he was armed though. But again he didn't give off threatening which was a relief since I had just repelled down the cliff and was clearly off guard. He looked local. Better we leave tomorrow just in case. I put the data on a USB for safe keeping. So we can send a copy to the base for Intel."

"Great. We will pack tonight and leave first things in the morning. Now lets go over this data and try to figure out when and how they are blasting these holes in the mountain."

~~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~**~

She put the last of the equipment into the truck and slammed the trunk shut. She was so excited to be heading back to the condo. Nothing like a hot shower and a fruity tropical drink on the beach to relax. Bob came from the trail with his pack and some bags.

"The first aid pack and your backpack is back down the trail. I couldn't carry it all so you'll have to go back to the campsite."

She sighed in disbelief, "What! Your octopus arms couldn't handle something! What is the world coming too."

He chuckled, "Yeah, yeah. Go grab your stuff so we can get the hell out of here."

She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and she walked by and heading down the trail to their campground. She spotted her pack near the fire pit and shook her head in annoyance.

"Couldn't place it anywhere else. Seriously. Next to the pit?" Shaking her head she put on her pack and started up the trail. She stopped when she heard voices.

"Just tell us what you know and no one will get hurt."

She walked into the brush and made her way up slowly. She saw through a small clearing Bob and two men at the truck.

"We know you have a partner buddy. Where are they!" One of the men yelled. Bob just shook his head.

"You are wrong. Just me out here. I came to find a missing seismograph and since I came up empty I'm leaving. No one else is here."

The other man whipped him across the face with his pistol.

"You're lying old man. Where is she? We know there is a woman."

She gulped in hiding. Bob kept his composure.

"I'm sorry gentleman." He whispered solemnly, "I'm afraid I can't help you."

"Well then," The man standing next to Bob looked at his partner and nodded to him. She gasped and held her mouth shut as they shot her mentor in the stomach twice. He fell to the ground in pain.

The men started back to their car, "Come on, let's get the fuck out of here. Reserve training is going on, we can't have this place get too hot."

When the coast was clear, Lia made a beeline for Bob who was on the ground in pain.

"Oh god. Bob! Why didn't you just tell them." She ripped her shirt and applied pressure to the wound.

"Had to," He coughed, "Had to protect you. Leave me Lia. Go. Not safe" She shook her head.

"I'm not leaving you, I won't. You taught me better than that." She held his face in her hands, "I have to go get the first aid pack. I'll be only a second!"

She raced to the campsite and found the first aid pack. Then suddenly a hand grabbed her wrist from behind and she swung around quick catching her assailant in the face knocking him to the ground.

"What the hell lady!" They screamed holding their nose. When he brought his hands down she recognized him as the hiker from the previous day.

Taking out her knife she walked over and placed it against his throat. The man became tense and eyed her suspiciously.

"Who are you?" She sneered applying a small amount of pressure to his throat. She watched his eyes grow cold and dark. This was a man she probably should fear. Adrenaline was on her side at the moment.

"You are the one with a knife to my throat." He spoke softly. "I should be the one asking questions." It was his tone that put her off.

She mentally began to process the situation and went with her gut. She backed up and put away her knife.

"My name is Lia Reynolds. I work for the United States Geological Survey."

The man stood up from the ground and reached behind him. She watched his shirt lift up. If he was going for a weapon then this was it. But he passed the holster and reached into his back pocket. He brought out what appeared to be his badge.

"Commander Steve McGarrett. United States Navy. I heard gunshots." He looked at her clothes and saw the blood stain. He went to step closer to check for injury and she stepped away.

"My partner. He was shot." She answered his mental question, "He is just up the hill I need your help."

When they reached the parking lot Steve was finishing up calling for assistance. They found that Bob was sitting up now holding the rag to his wound eyes closed. Steve took the pack from Lia and stepped in front of her.

"Bob?" The wounded man groaned at the sound of his name. Steve knelt down next to the man and started to dress the wounds. "Bob I need you to stay awake. I have a medical team on route. They will be here soon so I just need you to stay awake."

"The Data. Make sure-"

"Don't worry about that Bob," Steve assured. "Lia will get the job done. Now just keep talking."

"I can't." Bob struggled to speak, "It's too late."

Lia ran to the other side of Bob and shook her head. "No! Don't even say that! You will be fine. Just hold on a little longer." She pleaded.

Bob smiled and brought his hand to caress her face. She held it close to her cheek.

"You are a one hell of a woman Lia. Never forget that." She felt him go as his body took it's last breath. She looked at Steve in a panic who sat back on his heels in disarray. It had been quite some time since he watched a life be taken in such a way. He stood up and walked around the body before kneeling next to Lia and taking her in his arms. She clenched his shirt and wept for what seemed like hours until the helicopter arrived. When in reality was only just a few minutes.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He watched from the side of the room as she was sat down to explain what happened. They had given her a change of clothes, the rest shipped off for evidence. She stood in front of his superiors like she had been on the helicopter ride to the base. Calm. Collected. Numb. She was a rock in his opinion. After the pickup she has shut off everything and was just focused on getting out of there.

"Why were you there?" One of the investigators asked. She opened her mouth to speak and then shut it.

"Ms. Reynolds?" The man was prompt but kind. "If you need some time we can do this when you aren't-"She shook her head. .

"I'm sorry. No. It's fine we can do this now. Bob," She cleared her throat, "Mr. Harris and I had been sent out to the Range to find a missing monitor. Our sensors had it placed near the edge of the valley."

The man looked at his file, "You found it?" She nodded.

"It was on a cliff near a cave that was blasted in. When I went into the cave I found some explosives. I gave my pack to NCIS. It's in there. Along with photos of the ammo and what looked like drug containers."

"You believe they are using the site as a supply center?" The man questioned.

"Oh at least a holding zone." She nodded to the Steve at the corner of the room, "I gave his boss the USB drive with the information. My boss will be here soon but this is what he is going to tell you. The drive shows distinct tectonic events placed between the hours of 2 and 4am over the last 5 months."

He looked at her puzzled, "Which means?"

"Which means that either a very dormant slash almost dead and half standing volcano is about to erupt suddenly or someone is trying to hide blast zones. It's simple really." She made some gestures with her hands. "This is the mountain. Big shift on active volcano. Bad. Big shift on almost dead volcano. Something is not right."

Steve looked to the floor and had to smile.

The investigator finished his notes and stood up from the table.

"Thank you for the demonstration. Is there anything else you would like to add?"

"Just that I am sorry for assaulting Commander McGarrett and I hope it stays off record."

The investigator smiled, "No promises. We will call you if we need anything else. Until then you are free to go Ms. Reynolds. We have a car waiting for you to take you anywhere you need. Do you live on the island?"

"I live on the Big Island. I missed my flight this morning."

Then man gave her a gentle smile, "I'm sure we can arrange you transport there as soon as possible. My condolences ma'am. You did a great service to your country today. It's sad lives were lost."

She nodded and stood up from her chair. She followed the lead investigator out of the room. She ignored Steve's eyes as they walked her pass.

She sat in the sand and held an envelope out in front of her. She didn't know if she was ready to open it. It had been 3 days since the funeral when Aaron, Bob's son had given it to her. He told her to take her time and then contact them after. They would still be on the Island for at least two weeks taking care of things with the estate.

Lia wiped her eyes. She had survived the funeral. Which was a surprise. After she had returned home from the attack she felt as if she had no purpose in remaining there on the Island. Bob was the main reason she had come to Hawaii. He sought her out for the program and now she was to finish it without him? With a steady breath she broke the wax seal, which was so Bob when she thought about it and began to read the letter.

_Ophelia._

Course he would use her first name. Bastard.

_If you are getting this letter than there has been a terrible loss. I don't know the means of my death but I gather you are probably feeling very scared and vulnerable right now. Don't. The program will not be shut down because of this. Derek and everyone at the station know this was ours and you will finish it out. Don't feel that you need me there. You don't. You have always been an overachiever. This will be no different. When it's completed you already have a job waiting for you. Actually you will have my job, if you are qualified enough. You have too much potential to quit now. Besides. You don't have any other hobbies. So what will you even change a career to?_

She let out a belly laugh and continued reading.

_I am leaving my property over to you. Don't gasp. It's unbecoming of a lady. The boys are grown and have no sights for the Island. They both agreed if you choose to stay here then it goes to you. The house here on the Big Island as well as a beach condo on Oahu. Do with them as you please but the choice is yours. I also want you to take Kupua. He is still a young pup and I know there is no better home than yours._

She smiled and looked up at the dog that was sleeping at her side on the sand.

_You are so bright and I am devastated I can't see where you will go. I've grown so fond of you. When I met you at just 16 so full of spunk and life I couldn't help but want to watch you grow. I know your parents would be proud if they were alive. I'll be sure to let them know when I see them what a fine woman you have become._

_Aloha Nui Loa_

She closed her eyes and whispered, "Aloha Nui Loa my friend." Wiping her eyes she saw under the letter were the deeds to the properties. She couldn't believe it. Standing up she called for Kupua to follow her. She walked up the trail from the beach to her condo and stopped dead in her tracks.

Commander Steve McGarrett was standing in her back drive. She should also add that it should be a crime for a man to be so handsome in just a fitted shirt and jeans. She couldn't help but smile as she approached him.

"Commander, this is a surprise. I see the eye is healing well."

Expressionless he shrugged, "I'm a quick healer."

Ok. A bit cocky. Nothing she hasn't seen before. She has been on the island awhile. She put her hand on her hip and raised an eyebrow.

"And you just happened to come across my address in the phone book. I'm unlisted you know." She pointed out.

"I have my ways," He teased. A small smirk appearing.

"It appears so. What makes me a priority. I'm sure there are more capable things you can be doing with your time. Not here. In my driveway."

Then cleared his throat and looked to the ground before looking up and catching her eyes. "Actually, I wanted to see how you were. I know that Bob's funeral was a couple days ago. How are you holding up?"

Damn. That was unexpected.

She pulled some hair away from her face and looked away, "That's really kind of you actually. I'm alright. Though Commander. I don't think it's the United States Navy job to check up on me. The case is basically closed. Why are you here. Really?"

He wanted to tell her that she intrigued him.

That hadn't stopped thinking about her since that day.

He wanted to make sure she was ok.

Wanted to know everything about her.

So he walked toward her and took her hand in his. Running his fingers across her knuckles.

"I want to get to know you Lia. I'm not really sure why." He searched answers from her eyes and just found peace.

"Well," She smiled, "I guess we will just have to investigate this further. Are you free tonight?"

The sparkle in her eye coming back.

He wasn't free but he would be.

"Give me a time and place." He responded immediately.

She smiled again, he loved seeing that.

"Good answer soldier. Okay. 7pm. Volcano National Park. Bring food."

He looked at her with slight apprehension. She just continued to smile.

"Don't give me that look McGarrett. There is always a method to my madness." She stepped away. And began walking to her back porch. "I like burgers. Also some French fries wouldn't hurt. See you at 7."

He gave her a salute and watched her walk into her house before getting into his truck. He couldn't help but laugh as he ran his hands over his face.

"God McGarrett. What are you doing? She better be worth this."

Through sometime in his gut was telling himself she already was.


End file.
